His Lost Baby
by MommaKillMe
Summary: James Malsow has suffered from such bitterness and loneliness for fifthteen years. Lost the only child he had. But, what if that child comes back for the father, James thought she forgot all about.


_"You can't just take away my baby away from me, Becky!", James was hysterical, his heart was pounding in his chest with fear. He was about to lose his baby girl._

_"Your baby?! James, you barely know your own child. You weren't even there when she was born. You were too busy on tour. Hailie and me need to go away... FOR GOOD! Once, we step foot out of that door, we're never ever coming back", the once the love of James' life was holding their three month year old babygirl. James was on the verge of tears, the whole time his gaze was on his daughter, Hailie. Hailie's fingers were moving in every directions, making bubble noises._

_"James, I know what's best for my- I mean our child. Your in a famous band, with sluts from all over the world thrusting themselves at you-", James cut her off, "I have changed! I have changed for you and Hailie!"._

_"No! You didn't! I gotta go, the cab outside is waiting. You get to say goodbye to Hailie", Becky released her grip on Hailie and gave her to her father, who she will never know of..._

_"I guess, I'll never get to see you again. I won't be able to hear your first words or to see your first steps.", James was choking on his own tears. His tears fell on Hailie's pale skin. Her gaze at her father, her wide green eyes, the only eye contact he will ever have with his baby,_

_"I just hope you will have at least one shred of memory of me..."_

_From that day on, James lost his baby forever..._

The flashbacks were so vivid, frying James' brain. It was midnight, the moon shining through the window. James' masculine chest glistening in the reflecting shadow of the night. Laying on his back, with his hands behind his head. Staring at the ceiling, as he was in deep thought, the whore he picked up at a sleazy club, was sleeping beside him. James never loved the women he picked up. It was all about the physical intentions. Even, when James does get in a light relationship, it always ends up being a fling.

*Next Morning*

The woman of last night were searching for her panties, there was clothes scattered all around the carpeted floor. Her eyes were piercing through the master bedroom. As she was searching for her last piece of clothing, the door creaked open, her head twirled to see James. "I thought you left, already", he had no emotion as he spoke coldly to this unknown woman, a woman he had penetrated, as he didn't even know her name. She sneered at his rudeness, "I was lookin' for ma' underwear".

"You really are a blind dumb-ass, your panties are in your hand", the woman looked down at her right hand, to only see her silk pink underwear. Her face became red from embrassment and dashed her way out of the room and out the front door she went. "Ladies and gentlemen, the slut left the building", James became more bitter over the years, of the loss of his child taken away from him. Like, his heart was straight up ripped out of his chest. And, the pain is as him bleeding out.

James thought he would call up one of his kittens for the day, but he changed his mind, the minute just at the second, he was searching his contacts. He couldn't cover the pain with sexual activity today.

Today is the day, Becky and Hailie walked out of James' life, October 5, 2010. It has been now fifthteen years of being alone. Big Time Rush been broke up, everybody went on their own paths, but everybody still gets in touch. Still gets paid for the repeated episodes on television. All the guys has families now, the crazy days are over. While, the others enjoy being with their kids, James sits alone at home, in the dark.

As James, just sits on his couch like a bum, there was a unexpected knock on the door. James slumped his way over the door, the knocking increased as James was taking his sweet time over to the entrance. "Hold the fuck on!", he yelled .

The knocking ceased. Finally, James reached the door, lazily opened the front door, there stood a young girl, with wide green eyes and sweet vanilla pigment. Behind her was a suitcase, with cute pink and black zebra stripes.

"May, I help you?", James asked all stern. The girl spoke with a sweet tone, "Hello, is this Burrywood boulevard?", she was so kind, that James couldn't help but loosen his bitterness towards her. "Yeah, it is." "Also, are you James Maslow?".

James nodded, there was then a second of silence. The young girl dropped her belongings and hugged James. James was startled.

"I've been waiting a long time for this daddy", James was flabbergasted. He couldn't believe it, no he couldn't he thought he's daughter was gone. Forever! The young girl looked up into James' chocolate orbes,

"Have you been thinking of me as I have been thinking about you, daddy?", James was crying now, tears flowing down his cheeks, now holding his baby, who has been gone for fifthteen years:

"Everyday babygirl. Everyday..."

Now, not only is today, the day James' baby left him, it is also the day she came back to him...


End file.
